Fighting For Summer
by dark-and-bad
Summary: Summary inside. Story will no longer be updated as i am starting fictions afresh since i havent updated in months. im not deleting these stories just incase i do decide to maybe update them. sorry


**Fighting for Summer**

**Summary-** AU. Seth is new at Newport high school and he is instantly attracted to his next door neighbour, Summer. But there are problems when he finds out that one of his new friends at Tree Hill High ,Zack, likes her aswell. (Most of the normal Oc characters are in this but Ryan isn't new and doesn't live with seth.

**Timeline- **Nowhere. Completely AU.

**Pairing- **Seth/Summer, Summer/Zack, Ryan/Marrissa

chapter 1

The Coen's pulled up in the drive of their new house in Newport. It was huge. Well what could you expect with how much it cost? The Coen's were _very _rich. But you had to be to live in Orange County. Especially Newport. The family began to get out of the car.

Sandy was the father of the family. He was tall with dark brown hair and bushy eyebrows. Kirsten was the mother. She was a bit shorter than Sandy and was quite petite. And finally seth was the son. He was quite tall and had dark brown hair. He loved video games and comic books.

"Wow this place is huge." Seth commented. Kirsten nodded in greement."I know."

"Well lets go inside then" Sandy said.

Just as they were about to do so someone shouted over to them. "Hey, dude! are you new?" Seth shouted back. "Yeh, just moved in." The guy called back, "d'ya wanna come down to newport beach with us?" Seth shrugged then turned to kirsten. "Yes, okay then." she sighed. Seth ran over to them.

"Hi," the guy who had shouted before said, "I'm Ryan, this is Zack and Marissa." They both nodded thier hello's. "Hi I'm Seth."

"I'm just gonna get Summer", Marrissa said before walking to the door of the house they were standing outside. It was just as big as Seth's. "Cool, I'll get to meet my next door neighb-" was all Seth got to say before he saw her. She was just shorter than him and had Dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders. She was wearing light make-up and Jeans with a red halter-neck top. She was slim and had a toned stomach. Seth was pulled out of his daze when she spoke. "Hi, I'm Summer" She held her hand out to him. "I'm Seth Coen." he managed to stutter. "Nice to meet you Coen." She replied as he shook her hand. She looked at the others. "Hey guys!" They all said Hi in response then began to work down the street. Zack decided to speak for the first time since Seth met him. He turned to Summer." Hey babe, where's my kiss?"

"Okay, calm down. Give me chance." Summer placed a light kiss on Zack's lips then the two and Summer began to walk a bit further ahead.

Seth decided to ask Ryan what was going on. "Hey, what's the deal with Zack and Summer. Are those two dating or something?" Even though he tried, he couldn't keep the jealousy out of his voice. Ryan grinned knowingly. "No, but Zack likes Summer so they always act like that around each other."

"But Summer doesn't like him in that way?" Seth questioned. "Not really, she thinks he's cute but she's never really thought more of him." seth felt quite relieved at that. "Come on you guys, hurry up!" Marrissa shouted to the two of them. Ryan and Seth ran up to catch up with them.

"Wow, this beach sure is huge." Seth commented. Summer nodded at him. "Yeh it's great isn't it? Does anyone want drinks?" The group nodded and told her what they wanted. Summer then grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him with her. "Come on Coen, let's go." Seth was quite happy that she had wanted him to go with her and that she had held his hand for a minute. "So, do you like Zack?" he decided to go straight into it. "Ofcourse, he's my friend"

"No I mean do you _like _him?" Summer stopped walking and turned to face him. "Why, jealous?" She smirked. Seth defended himself. "No!...well okay, yeh." Summer smiled. "No, I don't. But there is someone who I like." She said flirtasiously. Seth smirked. "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm." She leaned in towards him and then when she was about a millimetre away from his face she giggled teasingly and skipped off in the direction of the drinks bar. Seth just stared at her unbelievably then shouted " hey Summer, wait up" and ran to catch up with her.

Author: well what do you think? Sorry this chapter is short but I will make the next one longer. I will update tomorrow. Please review if you want me to carry on.


End file.
